The present invention relates to a fixing system for facing panels.
Various fixing systems for facing panels are known. The facing panels are mounted on a substructure by profiled panel supports secured to the rear side of the facing panels. The known substructures are relatively awkward to construct and mount, since they are not matched to the rear-side anchoring points between the facing panel and the profiled panel supports. Moreover, the known fixing systems are statically undefined systems, since the facing panels are fixedly clamped to the profiled panel supports and/or the profiled panel supports are fixedly clamped to the substructure at least at two fixing points. Because of the different thermal expansion of the substructure on the one hand and of the facing panels on the other hand, the stresses that occur in the fixing system are therefore considerable and lead to additional strains on the fixing elements anchored in the facing panel. As a result, damage to the fixing system and to the facing panels is likely to occur. Moreover, in a fixing system for facing panels it is necessary for the individual facing panels, or rather facing panel elements formed by several facing panels, to be adjustable to achieve similar gap widths and coplanar facing surfaces.